


sameness

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: “I have, uh, this one friend,” Iwaizumi starts, awkwardly.





	sameness

**Author's Note:**

> since tumblr is flagging posts, i've decided to move some of my old fics from tumblr onto here finally, just in case!! (because i've heard about a lot of sfw posts getting flagged). i think i'll only be moving the ones that are slightly more meaningful to me (which actually.....isn't much..)
> 
> the original link to where i first posted it is [here!](http://hhitoka.tumblr.com/post/121445520970/iwaoi-sameness-seriespairing-hqiwaoi-rating) i can't believe it's been five whole years ???

Afternoon practice is probably Iwaizumi’s favorite part of the day, because the sound of the ball hitting the floor, accompanied by the enthusiastic shouts of his teammates, are sometimes enough to drown out certain thoughts.

 

Of course, there’s the undeniable fact that he loves playing volleyball, but another part of it has to do with how he can forget who he is, for just a while.

 

Still, even with that, on most days, it’s not always that easy, because the source of his problem — Oikawa — is there with him.

 

For one reason or another, Iwaizumi had always thought that falling in love would be a dramatic experience, something that would stick close in the mind for years.

 

For him, it had naturally occurred while he had been browsing an aisle of knee pads with him.

 

Oikawa had picked up a pack, turned it around to read the description, and while he had been casually watching him, Iwaizumi thought,  _I like him_ , and that had been the end of that.

 

After that realization, life had still progressed smoothly, aside from the fact that he was starting to grow a steady appreciation for Oikawa’s face, and the weird twists he would feel in chest after seeing Oikawa smile.

 

Counting school, practice, and anything that happened after practice, the amount of time they usually spend together is practically more than half the day.

 

Iwaizumi heaves out a long breath.

 

_12 hours or more_.

 

_It doesn’t really feel like it, but I guess when you’re with a person for that long, that’s just how it is_ , Iwaizumi thinks to himself, stretching his arms as he does so.

 

Iwaizumi sighs, lightly shaking his head when he realizes that it’s a bit too late to be thinking about all of this now.

 

“Hey, hey, Iwa-chan, what’re you thinking about? You have this  _really_  concentrated look on your face,” Oikawa comments, suddenly at his side, and Iwaizumi glances over at him, gaze solid.

 

“Nothing,” he replies, looking on ahead, because at the moment, he doesn’t really feel like looking at him.

 

“Ah, you’re thinking about dirty things, aren’t you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questions teasingly, just barely dodging the arm that comes flying at him.

 

“Oiii, don’t kill him yet, Iwaizumi. We still need him for the next match,” Hanamaki calls out from across the gym, after spotting their tiny dispute.

 

“Don’t worry, I know that,” Iwaizumi says back, both of them proceeding to ignore the over exaggerated whining of their captain.

 

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa complains, persistently grabbing onto the back of Iwaizumi’s practice uniform, and Iwaizumi scowls lightly, brushing off the warmth that had held onto him.

 

“Here. Toss this to me,” Iwaizumi says, pushing a ball against Oikawa’s chest.

 

He sighs again, because it’s another day of having a dumb crush on Oikawa, but he knows that it had probably been unavoidable from the start, and that’s what he tries his best not to think about, as he’s placing himself in position to spike Oikawa’s toss.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Around four in the afternoon, in Oikawa’s room, there’s usually only the sound of the ticking of his wall clock and the sound of pencil on paper, or uneven page flips.

 

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi will talk much during that hour, and from a bystander’s perspective, it might seem as if they’re ignoring one another.

 

But Iwaizumi will turn down the music coming from his earphones, in case it bothers Oikawa while he’s doing paperwork for the club, and Oikawa will sometimes turn on the TV, when he feels like Iwaizumi might be feeling bored.

 

Still, on most Sundays, most afternoons, there isn’t a lot of noise, and it gives Iwaizumi too much time to think.

 

Iwaizumi sits up on Oikawa’s bed, reluctantly glancing up from the volleyball magazine in front of his face, and he’s suddenly grateful that it’s Oikawa’s back that’s turned towards him.

 

He quietly stares at Oikawa, who, for him, is a special, special person, and he wonders when exactly he had started to think that way about him.

 

“Oikawa,” he says, without really thinking, and he keeps his mouth shut when Oikawa turns to face him, brow raised and expression curious.

 

“Hm? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilts his head to the side, puzzled at the absence of the curse word that sometimes accompanies his name.

 

Iwaizumi presses his lips into a straight line, gaze slightly wavering as Oikawa continues to look at him.

 

“I didn’t call you,” Iwaizumi snaps, stubbornly turning back towards the magazine on Oikawa’s bed.

 

“Huh? But you definitely did,” Oikawa tells him, moving over and propping his upper body up onto the bed, swiftly moving to the side when he realizes that he’s at risk of being kicked by Iwaizumi.

 

“I didn’t,” Iwaizumi replies, trying to keep eyes gaze on the magazine, although he spots the undeniably amused smile on Oikawa’s face, from out of his peripheral vision.

 

“I heard you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa points out, still smiling, and Iwaizumi scowls at him, because it only sets off tiny, growing flowers in his chest.

 

“So? What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questions, only half mocking him now.

 

“Like I said, I didn’t call you,” Iwaizumi insists, watching as Oikawa pouts at him.

 

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, lightly head butting him, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, placing his hand on the top of his head to push him away.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Iwaizumi yawns as he emerges from the clubroom, with Oikawa following closely behind him, spinning the key around his finger.

 

Oikawa whistles as he locks up the clubroom, and after making sure that he’s locked it properly, Iwaizumi walks a few paces ahead, stepping over any leaves scattered on the ground.

 

“The sun’s still out, Iwa-chan. Should we go get some ramen?” Oikawa suggests, quickly catching up to him as he stuffs the key into the pocket of his jersey jacket.

 

Iwaizumi briefly glances over at him, barely willing himself not to let his gaze linger for too long.

 

“Sure,” he replies, yawning again afterward.

 

“You know, Iwa-chan"— Oikawa starts suddenly, and Iwaizumi tenses at his tone of voice, because he’s sure that he knows Oikawa’s next words.

 

—"you’ve been acting sort of weird lately,” Oikawa continues, crossing his arms as he turns to look at him.

 

Iwaizumi frowns, suddenly not-so-fond of Oikawa’s decent perception of people.

 

“It’s nothing,” Iwaizumi snaps, grip slightly tight along the strap of his sports bag.

 

“Hm, aren’t  _you_  the one who told me that it’s not good for someone to handle everything on their own?” Oikawa questions, eyes twinkling for just a second, and Iwaizumi glances off to the side, because it’s true.

 

For a while, he considers keeping quiet about it, because he knows that there’s an extent to how much Oikawa will attempt to pry at things, even if it’s him.

 

But he also knows that if he doesn’t say anything, nothing will change. He’ll still be on edge about everything, and he’ll still feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees Oikawa smile.

 

He’d also like to think that there’s hope, somewhere, and because of that moment, because of Oikawa, he decides to take a chance.

 

“I have, uh, this one friend,” Iwaizumi starts, awkwardly, and all he wants to do is cringe at how dumb he probably sounds.

 

Oikawa stares at him, and Iwaizumi instantly regrets talking, because the chances of this flying right past him are way too low.

 

“Ah, so you’re really going to me for advice? I’m honored, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa finally says, dramatic, and Iwaizumi briefly wonders if he really is just that dumb.

 

Iwaizumi quickly clears his throat, probably too loudly, probably too rough, but for now, he decides to ignore it.

 

“Just keep quiet and listen,” Iwaizumi tells him, trying to find ways to keep this all casual, in small attempts to keep Oikawa from figuring him out.

 

Next to him, Oikawa smiles, holding up his fingers in a small ‘ok’ signal.

 

“Listening,” Oikawa chimes, and at that moment, Iwaizumi decides to just go ahead and improvise, because it’s too late for careful planning, not that he had anything planned in the first place.

 

“I have this friend who likes this… _other_  friend. I mean, they’re both friends. Really good friends,” Iwaizumi says, cringing now, and the words 'abort mission’ suddenly appear in his mind.

 

Next to him, Oikawa nods, beaming at him, and Iwaizumi takes in a long breath, wondering just when exactly his hands had started shaking.

 

“They’ve been friends for a long time. He started liking his friend for some reason, and now he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to tell his friend, but at the same time, he doesn’t want his friend to know,” he continues explaining, eyes now drawn to the ground.

 

“And why don’t you want me to know?” Oikawa asks, sounding carefree, and Iwaizumi clicks his tongue in irritation.

 

“Because he doesn’t know what the hell he’s even supposed to do after that, and"—

 

Iwaizumi stops, eyes widening in realization.

 

”…Oi,“ he says, glancing over at Oikawa before he reaches over, impulsively pinching at Oikawa’s nose.

 

"If you knew, you should’ve said something,” Iwaizumi tells him, glaring when Oikawa gently takes a hold of his wrists.

 

“Well, yeah, but you were really cute, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, freely teasing him.

 

“And just so you know, I wasn’t entirely sure of it until right now,” Oikawa adds, one of his palms now pressed against Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, sighing as he loosely holds onto Oikawa’s hand.

 

“Your personality still sucks,” Iwaizumi tells him, and he realizes that aside from the cold sweat in his hand, and the extra heat on his face, it doesn’t feel all that different from before.

 

Oikawa smiles over at him, and in the end, it still makes Iwaizumi’s chest flutter.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“I like you,” Iwaizumi remarks, as he’s watching Oikawa finish up the last of his ramen, because he’s always been the slower eater.

 

Oikawa instantly pulls back from the bowl, coughing and almost choking on soup as he turns to face Iwaizumi.

 

“Why— are you saying that now?” Oikawa manages, struggling to speak.

 

“I just realized that I never said it before,” Iwaizumi shrugs, and although Oikawa finds him slightly unbelievable, he also knows that for him, it’s something that simply makes sense.

 

“I lost,” Oikawa says, with a few breathy laughs, laughing further when Iwaizumi lightly jabs his chest with his hand.

 

“Like I said, when were we ever competeing?” Iwaizumi sighs, chin propped up against his other hand, as he takes those few seconds to appreciate the smile on Oikawa’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter.](https://twitter.com/kuuroken)


End file.
